Eric Nam
Perfil * Nombre Real: 에릭남 / Eric Nam *'Nombre Coreano:' 남윤도 / Nam Yoon Do *'Profesión:' Cantante, MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Atlanta, EE.UU. *'Estatura:' 1.75 cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpio. *'Signo Chino: Dragón. *'''Agencia: B2M Entertainment (Misma que Lee Hyo Ri, Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jong, SPICA y Nicole Jung). Pre-debut Nacio en Atlanta el 17 de noviembre de 1988. Empezo a tocar el piano cuando tenia 4 años y se empezo a interesar ´por el canto cuando cambio de tocar el piano al chelo cuando tenia aproximadamente 9 años . Siempre cantaba en la iglesia de su ciudad natal y fue parte del coro infantil "Atlanta Boy Choir". A traves del coro tuvo la oportunidad de ir de gira a Italia y cantar en la Basilica de St. Peter en Roma. Se unio a Soompi cuando tenia solo 13 años, lo que le dio una plataforma para comunicarse con otros Corenos-Americanos, y le dio el coraje para asi subir su propia musica a Youtube. Gracias a su cover “Lonely” de 2NE1, Eric tuvo la oportunidad de audicionar en vivo en la competencia de canto Surcoreana “MBC Star Audition: Birth Of A Great Star 2″; donde tuvo muy buenos comentarios de parte de los jueces por su poderosa presentacion de “Ordinary People” de John Legend. Logro llegar al Top 5 y luego regreso a USA para presentarse en el “Kollaboration Boston 2″ (una competencia de talentos) en Abril del 2012. Sin embargo decidio volar de vuelta a Corea para unirse al grupo proyecto “Namaste” integrado por participantes del " Star Audition"; quienes tuvieron una cancion llamada “The Blue Night of Jeju Island”; escrita por su mentor Lee Seung-Hwan Trabajo un buen tiempo como consultor de asuntos internacionales con una firma importante antes audicionar para su compañia actual . A traves del programa de la cadena MBC “Section TV”, el cantante tuvo la oportunidad de entrevistar a varios artistas coreanos e internacionales incluyendo Girls’ Generation, Miranda Kerr, Barbara Palvin,Amanda Seyfried, el elenco de “The Amazing Spider-Man 2″, Robert Downey Jr. entre otros. Debut Su debut lo realizó el 23 de enero de 2013 a raíz del lanzamiento de su primer álbum "CLOUD 9", actuando el 26 de enero de 2013 en el programa de MBC "Music Core" con su canción "Heaven's door". Actualmente, es el presentador del programa "After School Club" que es transmitido por la cadena Arirang. Colaboraciones * Amber (f(x)) - I Just Wanna (2015) Temas para dramas *''Goodbye In Once Upon A Time'' para Love In Memory (2013) *''Cool Guy'' para Let’s Eat'' (2013) Programas de Radio * '''2013:' (Arirang Radio) K-poppin' "Ugly Truth" (06.02.13) * 2013: '''(MBC) “Song of Hope at Noon with Kim Shin Young” * '''2014: WGM TV - junto a G.NA, Amber & Soryong (26.05.14) Programas de TV * 2012: (MBC) Star Audition: Birth of A Great Star * 2013: (Arirang) After School Club ( 2013 ~ Presente) * 2013: (QTv) 순정녀 (26.09.13) * 2013: (MBC) 무한걸스 "Muhan Girls" (11.11.13) * 2014: (tvN) 로더필 (24.07.14) * 2014: (SBS) Challenge 1000 songs (23.03.14) * 2014-2015: We Got Married (MC) * 2014: One Fine Day - EP 7 (30.12.14) junto a Ailee y Amber * 2014: Hello Korea - junto a Abigail Alderete. * 2014: (MBC) Take-511 (08.10.14), junto a Cho Hyun Young de Rainbow * 2015: (KBS) Hello Counselor (05.01.15) * 2015: (SBS) Running Man * 2015: (KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II : North Pole Escape (05.03.15) * 2015: (MBC) King of Mask Singer * 2015: (MBC) Match Made in Heaven Returns (Ep. 6-7) Discografia 'Mini Album' 'Single' Curiosidades * Ex-grupo proyecto: Namaste * Familia: '''Padres, Hermanos menores * '''Educación: ** Lovett School (2007) ** Boston College (Licenciatura en Estudios Internacionales) ** Laude Peking University *'Idiomas:' Ingles, Coreano (Fluido), Español (Fluido), Mandarin (Medio) y Japones (basico). * FanClub: 'Heaven'ofLove & Eternity *A traves del programa de la universidad de Boston, tuvo la oportunidad de vivir 1 año en la Universidad Laude Peking en Beijing. *Le gustaría trabajar en un futuro con2NE1Ailee. *Su tipo ideal de chica es Eunji de APink, dijo que queria participar con ella en WGM. * Vivio un año en Beijing, China * Quedó como 5º finalista en la 2ª temporada del programa de MBC ''“Star Audition: Birth of a Great Star”. * Antes de debutar fue parte de un grupo proyecto llamado "Namaste" integrado por los participantes de "Star Audition" Choi Jung-Hoon, Han Da-Sung, and Hong Dong-Gyun. * Cuando era consultor, antes de firmar con B2M Entertainment como cantante, YG le ofrecio un trabajo de consultor pero el rechazo la oferta * Es cercano a Ailee,Peniel de BTOB,Amber de f(x) y Jackson de GOT7 * Empezó a tocar el piano cuando tenía 4 años, pero cambió al violonchelo cuando tenía 9. * Entrevisto a famosos artistas como Barbara Palvin, Miranda Kerr,Matt Damon,Robert Downey Jr.,Emma Tomson, Amanda Seyfriend ''entre otros. * Cantaba en un coro de niños de Atlanta. * Antes de debutar estaba muy comprometido con caridades, especialmente hizo muchos trabajos de caridad en India y mas recientemente paso un largo tiempo ayudando a gente necesitada ttanto en Latino América * Sus primeros amores en el K-Pop fueron BoA y Lee Hyo Ri * Ha viajado por muchos paises de América Latina entre los que se encuentran Panamá, México, Guatemala, República Dominicana y Bolivia. * En el primer año en la Universidad paso su descanso de primavera en Bolivia trabajando en micro finanzas. * Antes de debutar, subía videos a ''YouTube. * Fue DJ del programa "Catch the Wave" en Arirang Radio * Es un comentarista oficial del programa de matrimonio virtual "We got Married". * Ira a Perú como invitado de Kim Kyu Jong. * Cuando Song Jae Rim inició su WGM con Kim So Eun le molestaban sus comentarios y acciones demasiado pegajosas Enlaces *Oficial Fan Cafe *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter * Instagram *Facebook Oficial *Canal Youtube Galeria Videografia '''Corea thumb|left|300px|Eric Nam - Heaven's Door thumb|right|300px|Eric Nam - Ooh Ooh (Feat. Hoya de INFINITE) 'Internacional' thumb|left|300px|Eric Nam - Heaven's Door (English Ver) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:B2M Entertainment Categoría:KSolista